goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Kings Adventure commercial transcript
NOTE: PLEASE EDIT THIS! These are the commericals for Kings Adventure. As Six Flags Go!Animate City (2001-2010) Opening (2001) (The Six Flags Commercial Song "A thrill that's new and so alive, will soon arrive" by TBA can he heard in the background throughout the commercial) (We see a note saying Here comes the thunder) (It then shows the first part of the Bedrock scene of the The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) (We then see a note saying And the Wonder) (It then shows Batman: The Ride clip, TBA, and TBA) (We then see a note saying All the Magic of Six Flags. Coming March 24, 2001 to Go!Animate City) Announcer:Six Flags invites you Nickelodeon at Six Flags Go!Animate (Part 1, April 2001 to December 2002) We see the barbershop singers from the "Easy Groove" ID singing the familiar Nick theme on the bottom-left of the screen, behind the parrot from the "Dog and Parrot" ID, who caws out the Nickelodeon logo in the form of a speech bubble. Then, the creature from the "Flying TV Monster" ID flies into the screen, and the TV on it switches to a background with a white floor and the Nickelodeon logo as its wall. Several characters from Nickelodeon IDs walk across it, including the "Blobman", the "Doo-Wop Dinosaurs", the "Frog" and several others. An alien-like character holding three sticks with TVs on them slams them onto the screen, transitioning us to another scene where the barbershop singers perform against an orange-tinted clip of the "Top of the Hour '86" bumper as more Nick ID characters move around in the background and foreground. Several transitions bring us to several edited versions of Nick IDs, such as the "Anteater" and "Nick Brew" bumpers against a city background, and the "T-Rex" barking against the "Better Off by Far" bumper, among others. Eventually, the barbershop singers re-appear as the Nickelodeon logo (in its form seen on, for example, Wild and Crazy Kids), in CGI and rotating from left to right as its design moves, appears above them. Finally, the logo ends with a TV switch-off effect. Nickelodeon at Six Flags Go!Animate (Part 2, April 2001 to December 2002) The barbershop singers appear as the Nickelodeon logo (in its form seen on, for example, Wild and Crazy Kids), in CGI and rotating from left to right as its design moves, appears above them. Finally, the logo ends with a TV switch-off effect. Nick Jr. at Six Flags Go!Animate (2001 version Part 1, April 2001-December 2003) This is a recreation of the opening of Nick Jr. Kids intro used from the Meet Joe VHS to January 2004 and on the 2000 DVD/Canadian VHS release of Blue's Big Musical. This version was used from 7:00 a.m. (The park's opening time) to 6:00 p.m. We fade in to a moving cloud sky (a la Gaumont-Buena Vista International) with an orange crescent-shaped object with the Nickelodeon text, peeling from one end (a la a banana). From a transition, we cut to a child's room with two plush monkeys, one orange and one blue, with the Nick and Jr. text, respectively. The camera pans to the right to two little girls (both in fantasy-like attire) playing on musical instruments (albeit sounding very off-key), laughing after they stop playing. We then cut to a clip of Little Bill, and from there it's a montage of clips of children doing specific activities (two children on a swing set, a boy and his mom baking cookies, a girl hugging a dog, and two boys in swimwear playing in the backyard) and clips from animated shows produced at the time (Dora the Explorer clip from episode 5). Steve (Blue's Clues) then asks, "Are you ready?", followed by the children replying, "Ready!". Dora: "Wanna play?" Children: "Yeah!" Boy: "When are we gonna start?" Little Bill "Right now!" After this is a short montage of the children running into the house (accompanied by clips from said shows) and into a living room, where a 90s-era TV turns on, revealing the middle of the "Hippos" ID playing. We cut to the kids laughing at the TV, and cut to the last few seconds of the ID, with the vocals "Nick Jr. is just for me!" spoken just as the ID ends, fading to black. Nick Jr. at Six Flags Go!Animate (2001 version Part 2, April 2001-December 2003) This is a recreation of the closing of Nick Jr. Kids intro used from the Meet Joe VHS to January 2004 and on the 2000 DVD release of Blue's Big Musical. This version was used from 6:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. (The park's closing time). We essentially go into a reverse version of the opener: A clip of Face (Nick. Jr's mascot), saying "See you later, on Nick Jr.!" as we pan out to the TV. After Face chuckles, the TV turns off, and we cut to the kids from earlier saying "Bye!", accompanied by clips from Nick Jr. shows as they leave the house. After the last farewell, we zoom in to the same Nick Jr. monkeys from the opener on a wagon, with a girl pulling it towards a tent (with a moon on it) with two children, accompanied by the sounds of giggling, and the vocals "Just for me!", before fading to black. Six Flags Go!Animate City: It's Playtime! (2004 and 2005) Announcer:There once was a town that worked so hard. There was just no time for play. Six Flags Go!Animate City: It's Playtime! (Summer 2004 and Summer 2005) Math teacher:Therefore, the middle integer Looney Tunes Adventures and Thomas Town (2008) Announcer:Our Looney Tunes Land has been transformed into Looney Tunes Adventures and Tomas Town. Guy: More Flags! More Fun! Six Flags! As Kings Adventure (2011-Present) Opening (2011) Announcer:Stop by Wendy's now for a delicious taco salad and pick up a coupon for up to $8 off admission to Kings Adventure.